


It's Rude to Interrupt

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, nonbinary!Scarlet, poly!SSSN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sun requires minor correction, Neptune needs some assistance, and Sage and Scarlet are more than happy to provide.</p><p>EDIT: Now that we've learned Neptune's fear of water, this opener has gained a level of silly I did not anticipate. NO REGRETS. (Obligatory OOC Neptune warning though lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rude to Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Took a quick break from writing my Mono fic to write this gift for a friend. Had way too much fun in the process. Enjoy!

It was so easy to lose himself in the rhythmic pounding of the waves against the shore. The sound of rushing water surrounded Neptune on all sides through his stereo headphones in stunning quality, bringing the taste of salt to his lips as he lay back and sank into his bed. The soft blankets felt heavenly against his bare skin, and he let a hand wander absently across the surface, tracing the gentle rise and fall of the fabric while the waves continued to ebb and flow against his ears. He imagined himself among them, letting the currents flow over every inch of his body as he was pulled further and further from the beach in his mind. His focus gradually narrowed to one specific point, and he brought his hand back in, running it slowly down the plane of his abs before reaching his destination. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his length. A smile tugged at his lips as he stroked his erection along with the rhythm of the waves. It was easy to imagine the water caressing him with feather light touches as his hips joined in, undulating to the same beat while his fingers did their work. The thought of spilling himself into the ocean was bringing him agonizingly close, and the waves seemed to grow faster, louder, as if aware that he was rapidly approaching his release. A particularly spectacular rush of spray brought his spine arching up from the bed, hand moving madly, bringing him right to the edge –

“ _Open the floodgates!_ ”

The shout pierced through his headphones and brought him shooting up off the bed, where he nearly collided into Sun, who was howling with laughter at the sight of Neptune’s quickly-deflating cock.

“What the  _hell,_ Sun!” Neptune roared, ripping off his headphones and glaring at his teammate, doubled over at the foot of his bed and wearing nothing but a towel.

“You weren’t  _seriously_ jerking it to ‘Soothing Ocean Waves,’ were you?”

Neptune’s face flushed crimson as his eyes fell to his iPod, where the incriminating track title was staring directly back at him. “It’s relaxing, okay?”

“You are such a nerd!” Sun practically screamed, rolling back onto his friend’s bed and letting his towel fall away while his eyes wandered back to Neptune’s cock. “Are your balls as blue as your hair yet?”

“ _Sun._ ”

The name was spoken with power and authority, enough to silence the faunus’s raucous laughter. It was a scolding as well as a promise, and it elicited a twitch of Sun’s own cock as he bowed his head and turned to face Sage, whose impressive stature filled the doorframe. He was still wet from his own shower, green hair slicked back against his scalp, a towel slung around his waist as he stepped into the room and let the door click shut behind him. His yellow eyes narrowed on Sun, face carved into a mask of disapproval. “That was rather rude of you,” he chastised, his deep voice sending a visible shiver down Sun’s spine.

“I…uh…” he struggled to produce a response as Sage removed his towel, laying it over the back of his desk chair to dry.

“Now I’m going to have to take care of this,” he sighed, turning back to his teammates and letting them have a perfect view of his huge erection. He lifted a hand, bending two fingers at Sun in a wordless request to approach. After only a moment of hesitation, the faunus obeyed, keeping his head low as he walked.

Sage reached into his desk drawer and produced a long coil of rope and a ball gag, halting the faunus in his tracks.

“Don’t make me come over there,” he warned, smirking in satisfaction when Sun lowered his head again, tail drooping as he closed the distance. “Good,” Sage said simply. He held the ball gag up to Sun’s face, staring at him expectantly until his mouth opened to accept it. After he’d secured it, he took hold of his teammate’s arm and threaded the rope through the space he had created.

Neptune watched the process with barely concealed fascination, walking closer to better appreciate the intricate knots that Sage was creating as he carefully bound the faunus’s limbs together. The knots were decorative as well as functional, forming a spectacular lattice across his chest as he mumbled half-hearted protests. “What are you going to do with him?” Neptune asked softly.

“Scarlet should be out of the shower soon,” Sage explained as he finished tying Sun’s arms. “I think they’d appreciate it if I left a little gift on their bed.”

Sun’s eyes widened at the prospect, his cock hardening further as a soft groan slipped out around the gag. Sage paused for just a moment, leaning down so that his lips were at Sun’s ear, fanning across his cheek as he spoke. “I’m going to make sure they don’t go easy on you,” he promised before turning his attention to the faunus’s legs, careful to keep his tail free from the binds.

When Sun was bound to the point of immobility, Sage lifted him effortlessly and deposited him facedown onto Scarlet’s empty bed. He took a moment to adjust the position, placing both hands on either side of the boy’s hips and lifting his ass up into the air. He stepped back to examine his handiwork, as if he were putting a piece of artwork on display. “Don’t move an inch,” he ordered once he was satisfied. His gaze softened when he turned back to Neptune, who was watching both of them, not bothering to conceal his arousal.

“Do you require assistance?” Sage asked, gaze dropping to the boy’s erection.

Neptune could only nod as Sage stepped past him to sit on his own bed, spreading his legs and patting his lap in a wordless invitation. Neptune blushed a deeper shade of red at the prominence of his cock, which dwarfed his own considerably. He let it rest in the cleft of his ass as he sat down, leaning his bare back against the hard planes of Sage’s chest. A huge hand came around to his front, searching fingers gently stroking Neptune’s length, teasing the oversensitive head with practiced care. Neptune bit down on his lip at the touch, rocking his hips back and forth to return some of the friction.

Burning lips found the back of Neptune’s neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach as Sage rubbed the boy’s throbbing erection, grinning in satisfaction against his skin when he felt him thrust against his palm. “Someone’s eager.”

“Get inside me,” Neptune breathed in response, locking eyes with Sun, who had twisted himself just enough to be able to watch his teammates with one eye.

“You’re not the one who gives orders,” Sage reminded him gently, bucking his hips up against his ass.

“Sage,  _please_ ,” he begged, gaze following his teammate’s free hand as he reached for the bottle of lube at his nightstand.

“Sun really interrupted you there, didn’t he?” he teased, leaning back to grant himself enough room to reach in between them and apply the lube to his full, impressive length. “Well, if you insist…”

He pulled his free hand from Neptune’s cock and brought it to his back, pressing forward gently to ease him into position. He brought a finger to the boy’s hole, teased the skin there momentarily before Neptune lurched back in a desperate, poorly-thought-out attempt at achieving more contact.

“Relax.”

The words eased the tension from Neptune’s muscles. Sage felt him open up as he guided the head of his cock to Neptune’s waiting entrance and carefully slid inside, eliciting a rough shiver from the boy on his lap. He was greeted with a deliciously tight grip, satisfying enough to pull a deep rumble of appreciation from his chest. Meeting resistance after the first few inches, Sage paused, letting his hands splay across Neptune’s chest.

“Deeper,” Neptune insisted, now much more careful as he lowered himself onto Sage’s cock in one smooth motion, earning a look of surprise when Sage felt his hips make full contact with Neptune’s ass. The motion was accompanied by the sharp sensation of nails digging into his thigh and the sound of the door opening.

“Wow. That’s quite a show,” came the voice of Scarlet, whose hungry gaze bounced back and forth between the sight of Sage firmly hilted in Neptune, and that of Sun, bound from head to toe, ass in the air like some sort of offering.

“Sun rudely interrupted Neptune’s personal time, so I’ve elected to take care of him  _myself,_ ” Sage explained, punctuating the last word with a gentle thrust that elicited a filthy moan from the boy on his lap.

Scarlet dropped the towel, letting it pool on the floor before stepping over it, one hand already working their cock as they approached Sun for a closer look. “And he’s on my bed because…?”

Sage took another thrust, staring directly at Scarlet as he did so. “I leave his punishment to you. Consider it a gift.”

The answering smile could only be described as wicked. “How thoughtful of you.” They took a few steps closer to Sage’s bed. Neptune spread his legs further apart, allowing an unhindered view of Sage’s penetration. He knew better than to hide from Scarlet’s gaze, as his teammate was prone to applying “corrections” whenever they were denied a good view. Sage continued his gentle thrusting as Scarlet placed the hand that wasn’t occupied on Neptune’s cock, feeling it twitch and throb against their palm.

“I’m impressed, Nep,” Scarlet drawled, timing their soft strokes to Sage’s thrusts and delighting in the color flooding the boy’s cheeks. “You used to complain that Sage was too big for you. Not true anymore, is it?”

“N-no,” Neptune stammered, meeting every thrust with eagerness.

“No, what?” Scarlet asked with raised eyebrows.

“No, sir,” Neptune quickly amended, quivering slightly in Scarlet’s grip.

“Let me explain how this is going to go,” they whispered, leaning in closer, dark eyes capturing Neptune’s attention and holding it. “You’re going to keep taking Sage’s cock, just like that. You’re going to milk him dry and enjoy every second of it. And while you’re doing that, I’m going to get our little monkey boy all nice and ready. Because when Sage is all done with you, you’ll get your release,” they promised, pressing a kiss to Neptune’s lips before pulling away, cock in hand as they turned back to Sun. “Now then, what’s this I hear about you being rude?”

Sun’s eyes were the size of saucers, his tail flicking back and forth as Scarlet returned to him, pressing his thighs closer together in a fruitless attempt to conceal his erection.

“Ah ah ah,” Scarlet scolded, gripping both of his legs and pulling them as far apart as the rope would allow. “You know the rules. No hiding anything from me,” they corrected, punctuating their words with a rough slap to one of Sun’s ass cheeks, earning a strangled moan from the mouth that was still gagged.

Neptune couldn’t help the smirk that lit up his features at the impact. Sage’s broad hands covered both of his hips, squeezing for a better grip as he gradually began to pick up speed, lifting Neptune a little higher with each thrust. The boy arched his back to achieve the desired angle, gasping softly when he felt the cock in his ass brush against a particularly sensitive spot. He clenched instinctively, rolling his hips forward as he watched Scarlet administer several more hard spanks to their gift. The sounds of impact filled the room, each one accompanied by a muffled noise from Sun, who had squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the onslaught.

“Mmm…someone’s enjoying this,” Scarlet noted, fingers trailing from the faunus’s pink ass cheeks before reaching the hard cock that dangled between his legs. The touches were brief, and they withdrew, returning back to Sun’s hips and flipping him over onto his back.

“Not bad, Sage,” they remarked, admiring the rope work that was currently holding their belligerent teammate in place.

“Thanks,” Sage grunted, not breaking his rhythm.

Scarlet towered over Sun, whose bound legs were now dangling off the bed, cock standing at full attention under the weight of their gaze. Without another word, Scarlet suddenly moved down, wrapping their lips around the pulsing member. Sun went slack in his ropes, his words lost to the gag as well as the intense pleasure that came with being enveloped in Scarlet’s hot mouth. They wasted no time, taking in every inch without so much as a twinge in their throat, lips teasing the base of the boy’s shaft as their tongue swirled intricate patterns along Sun’s member. The faunus brought his hips off the bed as best he could, giving a few week thrusts, very obviously approaching the edge right before Scarlet opened their mouth and let him slide out with a wet  _pop._

If it weren’t for the gag, Sun would have shrieked at the sudden absence of pressure, his tail flailing wildly as he struggled against his bonds. “Not so nice, is it?” Scarlet asked, moving to rub their own cock against the ropes circling Sun’s legs.

Neptune’s attention was diverted as Sage gave another deep moan, lifting him up so that only his tip still remained inside before plunging him back down to the hilt. Neptune’s legs shook under the rough thrust, nails digging into a muscled thigh again as his lips fell open in a wordless scream.

“You’re so tight,” Sage whispered against his ear.

“Just following orders,” Neptune breathed back, clenching further as Sage abandoned long, deep thrusts in favor of harsh, quick ones, a sign that usually meant that he was getting close. Neptune threw his head back against Sage’s shoulder as he countered each thrust perfectly. “Come inside me.”

The request was enough to send Sage over the edge, signaled by a burst of liquid that filled Neptune to the brim, immediately dripping down onto the bed as the tempo gradually slowed. The sound of heavy breaths reached his ear as his teammate went slack, panting slightly to recover from his orgasm. One hand slid between them again, moving to ease his cock out of Neptune’s ass, but the boy on his lap was clenching around him in protest, unwilling to let him go just yet.

“Thank you,” he sighed softly, tilting his head to capture Sage’s lips in a deep kiss while the throbbing in his ass began to slowly fade.

“Don’t thank me until you’ve had yours,” Sage responded, bringing his hand back to rest on the cock that was threatening to burst at the passing of a slight breeze.

“Is he ready for it yet?” asked Scarlet, who had turned Sun back around and exposed his hole, which they were teasing incessantly with lips and fingers and tongue.

“He’s done well,” answered Sage as he caught his breath, slowly sliding his cock out of Neptune and removing his hand from his front.

Scarlet pulled away from Sun, only to sit down directly in front of him and reach for the ball gag. “Do you know what you get when you don’t let someone release?” they asked as they unhooked the gag and pulled it from Sun’s lips.

“Uhh…punished?” Sun offered weakly.

“Nope! You get to take his entire load in your ass.” Before Sun could respond, Scarlet turned to Neptune. “Ready to fuck the monkey boy?”

Neptune’s eyes widened at the prospect, and he stood up from Sage’s lap, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. As he readied himself, Scarlet tangled a fist in Sun’s hair and guided their cock to his mouth, a sharp glare all that was required to achieve entrance. They grinned smugly as Sun began to suck, reaching over to run a hand down his spine in a wordless request to lift his ass higher.

Neptune approached Sun eagerly, testing his hole with a single finger. He opened automatically, thighs straining at the ropes that criss-crossed his skin quite beautifully. Neptune replaced the finger with the head of his cock, exerting only the slightest amount of pressure to bury himself in Sun’s ass. The faunus moaned against Scarlet, who adjusted just slightly to give Neptune a better view as he gripped Sun’s hips and began to move in and out, already feeling the pressure about to explode from the day’s teasing.

“I think you can fuck him harder than  _that_ ,” Scarlet scoffed, one hand stapled firmly to Sun’s scalp, guiding his every movement.

“I…I’m really close,” Neptune admitted, face flushing a deeper shade of red.

“All the more reason to give him a plowing for screwing with you earlier,” they offered, eyes locked onto Sun’s lips as they massaged every inch of their hard length before taking it all the way in again.

The sight spurred Neptune on, and he redoubled his grip, thrusting with abandon as a blond tail came to encircle his waist, squeezing tightly as though to pull him closer. The movement sent Neptune shooting over the edge, stars exploding across his vision as he emptied himself into Sun. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him, but his hold on his teammate kept him grounded as his hips moved of their own accord, as if desperate to fill every inch of the boy who had so rudely interrupted him earlier.

“Hot,” remarked Scarlet. “You gonna swallow for me, monkey boy?”

“Mmmff,” Sun replied, moving his head in what could perhaps be interpreted as a nod as Neptune stilled in his ass, doubled over to catch his breath before pulling out.

“Be sure to get it all, can’t have you spilling on my bed. And you might wanna hang on.” That was all the warning Sun had before Scarlet’s hips started jackhammering, thrusting in and out of his mouth at wild speeds before a particularly telling series of  _gulps_ from the faunus filled the air, accompanied by a look of bliss that lit up Scarlet’s face.

“I think he’s learned his lesson,” Sage commented, stepping up behind Neptune and folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at Sun, who released Scarlet’s cock and panted heavily to catch his breath, half-collapsing against the bed as he did so. “…Perhaps a bit too much,” he added, noting the white stain across the red sheet beneath Sun’s dripping cock.

“Are you  _serious_?”Scarlet roared, bringing a rough hand down on his ass. Sun yelped at the impact, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“Not my fault you’re good at this,” he offered weakly, a blush surfacing across his cheeks.

“Flattery will get you  _absolutely nowhere,_ ” Scarlet continued as they began to untie the ropes. “You’re going to make my bed again, I hope you realize.”

“Did no one even bother asking me why I interrupted Neptune?”

“Don’t change the sub –”

“He jacks off to ocean noises!”

Scarlet’s fingers stilled, and they turned to look at Sage, who mirrored their perplexed expression. Both of them turned to stare at Neptune blankly. “Seriously?” the two of them asked in unison.

“ _Shut up!”_


End file.
